Swept Away By A Prince
by meveryrandom
Summary: Every girl dreams of a prince on a white horse sweeping them off their feet and escaping from their lonely single lives. Belphegor makes those dreams come true, by every Valentine's day eve finding a lucky lady to be his princess for a day. This routine had fallen stale and Belphegor finds himself tangled in trying to win over the first to ever reject the "romantic" prince. Fran.
1. Chapter 1

_**I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY TEXT TALK! I didn't have time to proof read and this is a fanfiction written by me and my RP partner for V-day  
I wasn't gonna do much but i figured this would be a nice update for you guys, I could just rip off a rp XD  
Ya might post more OTP minis later~  
HAPPY V-DAY  
(Dedicated to my Belphegor)**_

* * *

Fran groaned, he was in the living room on his laptop. No one was in there with him so he was watching to TV, and everywhere he looked, fucking Valentine's. Everywhere. Ads and everything, he thought the whole operation was stupid. Why did there need to be a day to celebrate an emotion? Love happens every where all the time! In movies and songs why did they need a whole day off that all year round bullshit packed into 24 hours of a constant reminder that u were alone?!

It was stupid.

Belphegor entered the scene and strolled passed the couch into the kitchen, letting a light airless chuckle escape his grin as he did so. There was a small heart taped onto his crown just for the occasion.

"Sempai," Fran called to Bel glancing up "your tiara is looked more stupid then usual today. Maybe you should check it out." He went back to his emails.

Bel simple chuckled "ushishi, Valentine's day is very important to the prince."

"Valentine's day is tomorrow, stupid prince." Fran rebutted.

Bel smirked reentering the room with a sandwich and sitting beside the moody frog "I know, I'm going to find my princess today."

"Oi that's right, sempai is a lonely player that doesn't get into relationships, so on the day of love you have to cheat it, go out a find some desperate girl you don't know to spend the stupid day with you to hide the reminder you are alone.

Have fun with your stupid princess search, by the end of the day they all hate you."

He glared a bit then smirked "no, this is the time when everyone is desperate for a prince. I just wait for them to come to me, give them the night of their life and that's usually all they want. If they want anymore I wouldn't mind giving it to them, ushishi."

"So you're telling me," he lifted one finger "you have never got rejected?" He added a second one to the count "and they have never wanted a relationship in the end? Wow sempai its worse than I thought. Your catching the desperate, stupid and easy."

He chuckled "No one would reject a prince, and that all anyone wants on Valentine's day, Prince charming to sweep them off their feet."

"Wow." Fran closed a few web pages and shut his laptop "that's sad." He stood and tossed Bel the remote "I'm done. You can watch TV." He left to his room

Before Fran left Bel called back to him "what about you? What are you going to do?"

"Ignore the whole damn day!" Fran called back followed up by the sound of his door shutting.

Bel chuckled finishing his lunch and going to Fran's room opening the door and greeting with "Hey froggy?" That moment a pillow was hurtled through the air at him and Bel blocked the attack quickly.

"Do you ever knock?" Fran snipped

Bel chuckled and continued "I just wanted to see if you would like to come with me today? Maybe you can find your own little frog princess ushishi."

"What? Go play match maker for a day and help find a fake princess for the fake prince? No way." He declined quickly.

He continued to force his grin though the child was getting on his nerves "my princess will be fake but I'm not. Come on froggy, don't you want to have someone for a day?"

"No. I'm not desperate enough to go hunting for a fake date for a stupid holiday."

"Why can't it be a real date?" He smirked

"I rather spend my valentine's day with someone I love rather than a stranger." He said sternly.

"Keep thinking like that and you're always going to be alone. You gotta get out there and meet someone first!" He attempted to convince.

"And I will." Fran recanted "But not for the reason to avoid a dumb holiday. I will fall in love when I do."

"You don't at least wanna TRY and find someone?" He asked final time.

But Fran stayed firm "nope. You go out and have fun finding your fake princess." He sat on his bed and picked up a book to declare the conversation over.

Bel sighed "Alright." He flashed a princely grin and headed out to find a date.

Fran rolled his eyes and began to read his book mumbling "stupid holiday..."

Bel didn't return for a few hours and when he did Fran was back out in the living room watching TV. He was lying across the couch and when Bel walked up and sat by him Fran had to curl up his legs.

Ushishi, hey froggy." Bel greeted.

"What's her name?"

Bel chuckled "Lizzie, but she prefers Kitty." He then smirked to his student after answering.

"Oh my god you picked up a hooker."

"She's not a hooker she's just playful."

"She sounds stupid, I guess she's perfect for you then."

"Tsk tsk froggy, you should never insult a lady." Bel smirked.

"Whatever, hope your happy with you date for this year. I really don't give." He turned the channel off the commercial.

"Better then not having one." Bel shot back with a taunting grin.

"Ya sure, who wants to be alone on a stupid holiday rather then being with another desperate stranger and forcing small talk? Oh ya, nobody but me, and I don't give so can I watch TV now?"

The prince chuckled "Alright, but if the night goes right I hope you're a heavy sleeper. Ushishi!"

Fran rolled his eyes "wow sempai you really just said that? Don't forget protection and get yourself tested."

"Ushishi I know what I'm doing, I do it all the time."

Fran began to use the remote to climb the volume "I'm done talking to you."

Bel let out one more chuckle before just watching some TV with him when a text message made his phone go off.

Of course it was from Kitty and it went like this:

Kitty: Can't wait to see u 2morrow baby ;)

Bel: you're going to have a wonderful time

Kitty: oh my prince charming~

Bel: ushishi my little princess

Kitty: you better be impressive.

Bel: trust me, I am ;)

Kitty: good. I cleared my vday just for you. You caught a queen here don't forget that.

Bel: you are my queen

Kitty: great. Don't forget the flowers.

Bel: I won't. How could I forget?

"Sexting you cat toy?" Fran asked interrupting the chat. But at that point Kitty wasn't replying anymore.

Bel chuckled putting away his phone "ushishi I told you she was playful."

"Whatever." Fran replied with changing the channel on yet another Vday commercial which Bel began to notice.

Bel looked to him "have something against valentine's day froggy?"

"I told you it's a stupid holiday."

"Ya but it seems like you don't even want to see a heart."

"Because it's all stupid publicity for a meaningless holiday."

Bel slowly smirked "or is it because you are alone and take it out on the holiday?"

"Bel, even if I was in a relationship I would still believe that Valentine's day was pointless."

"Are you sure? It's such a nice and romantic holiday." A smirk slowly formed.

"There's romance all year round, what does valentine's day do other then make everyone over react and stress over a pointless day that's blown way out of proportion in the first place?"

"Not everyone over reacts, it's just a nice day to spoil your lover." He continued to smirk tauntingly. Obnoxiously.

"It's a bunch of bullshit. And girls across the world jump off bridges and cry themselves to death because they didn't get a 5 dollar box of chocolates from some guy."

Bel chuckled "I don't think you've ever had a valentine."

"No because it's stupid." Fran shot back.

The meddling prince smirked "ushishi I get it now."

"Oh really? What?" Fran glanced to him eyes narrow slightly irritated.

"You're upset because you've never had a date on valentine's day, you're the lonely one."

He made a loud but controlled buzzing noise with his throat and replied "Wrong. Thanks for playing."

Bel smirked "I know it's true froggy."

"It's not." He snipped.

Bel just let out a teasing chuckle from the quick reply so Fran ignored him.

Bel scooted closer and leaned in "I can help you get a date froggy."

"I don't want a date." He snipped again.

"Are you sure?" The prince grinned.

"Yep. I'm not desperate like you."

"I'm not desperate. And I'm not alone like you." He shot back with a smirk.

"Quite lying to yourself Bel." He looked to him with a serious face and slight agitation "if u weren't alone u wouldn't have to ask our a stranger every damn year to avoid realization on valentine's day that no one loves u. You have no one." He stood "at the end of the day, you sleep alone. And even with a date on valentine's day, you still don't have the ability to tell someone "I love you"." He left with that going to his room after the cold blunt words.

Bel sighed looking down after a pause of silence for the words to sink in. He knew Fran's deep cutting words were true and he wondered...if Fran felt the same. To not his knowledge, Fran did.

He too had no one to say "I love you" to.

So Bel let out another sigh and pulled himself together, retrieving his phone from his pocket and texting kitty, the chat going like this:

Bel: hey, something came up. Sorry but I won't be able to take you out.

Kitty: what?! No way in HELL ur backing out on out date!

Bel: sorry babe, this prince had to take care of a frog.

Kitty: ur not making any sense and ur stupid metaphors are getting annoying! We're going on that date tomorrow!

Bel: ushishi, go if you want but you're going to be alone.

Kitty: this isn't fair! U asked me out! U promised me a romantic night! U said u would be my prince charming!

Bel: I know. Now I'm saying it's over.

Kitty: ur an ass! No wonder you single! Stupid prince wannabe JERK!

Bel: ushishi I'm a real prince. Byebi~

Kitty: STUPID ASS!

Bel shoved his phone back into his pocket a left to the store for a bit, only to return a short period of time later.

Fran was getting ready for bed in his room, dreading for tomorrow when he received a knock on his door. He groaned wanting to sleep but calling back "come in."

Bel opened the door holding some roses as he let himself in with a smirk "hey froggy..."

The sleepy frog looked to him un-amused "those for your date?"

"Ya" he answered walking over to him and Fran knew what was going on. "What do you think?"

Fran just looked to him. Unimpressed and unsurprised. He just raised a brow and said "No."

"that's too bad then, I guess I should have asked you what flowers you liked before coming in here to ask you out" he smirked.

Fran continued to show no emotion "it wouldn't matter what flowers you got me, because I'm rejecting the prince."

He chuckled a little "come on froggy, I know you really don't want to be alone tomorrow. Don't you want to have a nice date with a prince?"

"Nope." Fran replied back quickly "I'm the first to reject the prince. How does it feel?"

"It feels like I have to try harder than..." he flashed him a smirk

"Don't waste your V-day. Besides you have Kitty."

"Nope, told her I was taking someone else." He grinned like he was so triumphant.

He glared a bit, he asked her out and dropped her just like that and Fran didn't like that. "Well you shouldn't have lied to her because you're not taking someone else. Goodnight Sempai." He stated trying to get bel out of his room.

Bel chuckled not budging "come on froggy, one nice date is all I want..."

"And all I want is for the prince to actually spend valentine's day by himself." He snipped back in reply.

"Really? Don't you want to actually have a date for once?"

"No." Fran answered again, stubbornly.

Bel had given up for the night at that point and sat the rosed down on the bed "alright, if you want to be alone then fine." He chuckled showing he was not yet through and left the room.

Fran groaned. After Bel left he picked up the roses, opened the door and threw them at his back. Then shut the door locked it and went to bed.

Bel sighed leaving the flowers there on the floor and going to his own room. 'I'm going to get that frog to go out with me.'

By the next morning Bel was up and at work. He had prepared himself for the day and left out of the house rather early to get something for this wonderful holiday. Fran had not even noticed Bel was gone. When he got up he made breakfast and treated the day like any other. After little while Bel had returned, dressed up in a dashing threads and holding a plush frog. By this time of day Fran had hibernated back to his room and got on his computer. Knowing where to find him Bel destined to the door and knocked once he arrived.

"If it has anything to do with valentine's day go away." Fran called the answer from his desk, having that be a default yell to anyone that knocked but he was almost positive it was Bel.

The mischief prince ignored the warning and let himself in any way to find Fran still in his pjs and had messy morning hair.

"Ushishi, you won't even give it a chance will you?"

"Nope. And if I turn around and see anything in your hand I'm running away for the day." He groaned lightly in his moody tone.

Belphegor smirked "what if you like what you see?"

"I won't. Get out because you clearly have something and I'm not attracted to people that try too hard." He said back bluntly.

"you're not attracted to anyone. Now come on froggy" he smirked walking over to him, slowly putting the frog in front of him "I got you a gift."

Fran groaned pushing the push away "I don't want it."

"Aw but he looked just like you." Bel smirked.

"I don't want it." He demanded again continued to type and ignoring the idiot.

Bel chuckled putting the frog plush on his head "I already made dinner reservations and since this would be your first valentines date I made sure everything would be nice."

"Sucks that I won't be going." He said in his usual monotone.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED~  
((because we have yet to write the rest!))**_  
**_HAPPY V-DAY I HATE BEING SINGLE!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**You know the drill my darlings~  
**__**Please excuse any mistypes**_  
_**I am a very busy person and it comes straight off my phone, i proof read the best i can!**_

* * *

Bel slowly smirked "it doesn't have to last one night"

"...What are you talking about?" Frans eyes narrowed at him a bit skeptical.

"I'm talking about, it doesn't have to just be for Valentines day." He smirked

Frans narrow stare shrunk into a gare "I don't want to date you sempai."

"ushishi" he turned his chair around and leaned down, curling his finger under his chin "I wonder...if I was to kiss you would you turn into a princess?" he purred.

Fran glared, that comment alone earned Bel a slap across the face. He stood and grabbed the frog, storming out of the room and dropping the plush in his trash as he did with out speaking once.

Bel sighed 'nothing works with him.' but the more Fran pushed him away the more Bel was determined to have him. He walked over and got the frog out of the trash and setting it on his bed then left the room to find Fran.

That moment a loud voice came shouting from the front door. It was clearly Squalos and he was demanding the prince "BEEEEL!" Came the battle cry. So just as summoned rather then finding Fran Bel headed to the front door to find Kitty standing in it. He wasn't sure how she found him but god damn it she's here...

"You have a guest." Growled Squalo

"Ushishi, she's not mine, you can have her." Bel replied in attempt to pawn her off.

Squalo glared "I'm not dealing with her." He threw open the door and walked away while snapping "deal with your own date!"

Bel stepped over the the door and gave her a chuckle "Sorry but I'm busy today-" but as he tried to shut the door she stopped it with her hand.

Glaring him down she said "I am NOT getting stood up." pushing open the door she stepped inside "are u taking me on this date or not?"

"Ushishi wasn't the door slam pretty damn clear? I don't want you."

"We're going on this date!" She commanded.

"Sorry but I have plans." He continued to flash her his taunting smirk

"With who?" She snipped when that moment Fran wondered into the room from hearing the ruckus.

"With my froggy." Bel answered with a chuckle as the frog himself stepped over and chimed in.

"This your date sempai?"

"Was my date." Bel rebutted.

Fran's eyes narrowed a bit "Are...you serious Bel?" His monotone actually faded for a bit and turned serious with a hint of...disappointment "you ask her out now your trying to stand her up? To go out with someone that's not interested?"

"I just met her yesterday froggy, like you said I picked up a hooker."

She gasped apauled "I'm not a hooker you asshole!"

"Bel!" Fran actually raised his voice shocked "the way your disrespecting her I have lost all respect for you. If you think I would ACTUALLY BE ATTRACTED to someone who would treats woman like this?! I wouldn't date you if you were the last person on earth!" He snapped.

Bel sighed and looked to her "I apologize but I really think you should probably go out with someone else."

She crossed her arms stubbornly "I want to go out with you."

"And sempai should go out with you." Fran said glaring to Bel "after all he promised you a date."

Bel groaned a bit "I still have reservations..."

Kitty smirked in victory "perfect! Let's go!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him out.

He chuckled meekly smiling to Fran "later froggy..."

He sighed "Bye Bel." And the fake love birds took off.

Kitty dragged Belphegor all around town since the dinner reservations weren't till late.

"So what do we have planned for today prince?" She smirked keeping a firm grip on his arm as if he would run.

"Ushishi, well I didn't plan anything for you because you weren't supposed to be my date." He replied coldly with a snarky grin.

She blared getting annoyed with him "Where are my flowers you promised?"

"At the store, ushishi."

She was getting fed up with this awful date and suggested to go to the movies which Belphegor agonisingly agreed to. They headed to the movies and sat during one but Bel couldn't get his mind off his little frog. He still wanted to be with him so bad.

Kitty grew irritated with Bels distance and attitude that around the middle of the movie she tried leaning in and kissing him to make the mood better but Bel denied her attempt moving back when she tried.

"Ushishi, sorry babe, but not just anyone can kiss the prince." He was so arrogant she couldn't stand it.

She glared "you asked me out yesturday and implied there would be sex. Don't pretend like your fucking worth something." She hissed.

"Ushishi I'm worth alot more than you, but don't worry you'll get your sexy night." He was still considering fucking her later. Hearing that kitty sat back in her seat with a smirk.

After a few moments passed she leaned over and ask if Bel could get her some more soda. Bel let out a sigh but grabbed her cup and left anyone because it was courteous, he was a prince after all. But to his surprise when he came back he caught his "date" lip locking and tongue wrestling with a complete stranger next to her. Even thought Bel didn't care much for his skanky date he still was never cheated on before... he felt the feeling of betrayal and unwant sink in as the arm with the cup of soda lowered a bit. Perhaps he was stunned...who would ever cheat on the prince? He was always everyone best choice he's never been second class to anyone...

After a while of shock Bels eye narrowed to slight glare 'that bitch' he sat back down with a smirk and leaned over whispering "ushishi wanting a threesome?"

She pulled away glaring back at him "you didn't want to be here in the first place. You tried to stand me up so piss off. I'm done with you." She growled then went back to the other boy saying "I caught someone better, and now no one wants you."

His grin faded bafore he replied with another taunting chuckled saying "the prince is free from the witch at last." He then stood leaving.

He headed home with his hands in his pockets...but as he did, he picked up Fran a little surprise on his way home.

Fran was back at the house curled up on the couch and watching TV. It was barely into the noon and he was irritated with all the love crap over flowing the day. Even most the whole mafia had a date. 'I hope Bel's having a nice time with that girl and treating her right. The nerve of him...asking out a girl just as a prop for a day and then trying to swap her out for me! Girl's are not items! Asking her out in the first place JUST to have a date was rude! Rude and desperate...'

Bel got home around that time and when he walked in he smirked "Hey froggy..."

"Where's your date?" Fran groaned.

"Found her trying to swallow some guys face so I left."

Fran's eyes widened, it must feel terrible to be cheated on. He turned off the TV and sat up "oh...I'm...sorry..."

He chuckled "ushishi a prince deserved better anyway." he was hiding how he truly felt unwanted. This was the first valentines day ever where Bel wasn't wanted by anyone, and to make matters worse he was cheated on.

Fran sighed seeing past him, at least hoping he did. Getting cheated on hurts...bel is still human.

"Well...do u still have those reservations?" When Fran sat up the little plush frog fell against the pillow, he must have been cuddling it.

Bel smirked seeing the frog plush "for tonight at 7, would you like to be my valentine?"

He sighed "I guess if u got cheated on...since this day is so damn important to you fine." He really didn't wanna get tangled in this but he felt bad for Bel.

"Make sure you dress nice." He smirked

Fran flopped back on the couch and turned it on "fine, pick me up at 6:30 i'll be ready."

Bel didn't like the sound of that, he didn't want to wait 4 hours, he wanted to spend time with him now!

"Why don't we still go out?" Bel smiled "spend the day together and end it with a nice dinner? Doesn't that sound fun?"

Fran groaned "oi, but if you want me to dress nice and take me out all day then I would have to go get ready right now..." he glanced up at Bel hoping to find a way out. But Bel didn't budge and all he did was reply which his typical laugh. Fran sighed irritated "Fine I'll go get ready." He turned off the TV and got up heading to his room.

"Thanks froggy." Bel smirked but fran said nothing, just went to the bathroom to shower.

While Fran was in the shower Bel grabbed the frog from the couch and took it to Fran's room. Setting it on his bed with a rose and a card he then placed a small tiara on the plush frogs head before going to his own room to get ready.

Fran came out of the shower and noticed the clutter on his bed "what the?" He walked over and looked at the stuff then opened the card that read "Happy Valentine's day froggy. I want to make your first one special, ushishi you might be a princess after all." Fran groaned tossing the card back on his bed and looking at the plush frog "hm...cute."

A few minutes later fran was rumidging through his closet trying to find anything to wear. He came across a dark grean dress shirt and some black dress pants that he wore with a leather belt, shrugging as he looked at his atire in the mirror. "I guess this will work..." he's not one for dress up.

Bel dressed up very nice, wearing a black dress shirt, purple tie and black dress pants. He put on some Colone as well. Once He was ready he headed to Fran' room and knocked.

Fran opened the door "if were going out before dinner, I'm feeling way too dressy."

Bel smirked "ushishi you look nice froggy. I want you too look nice for when we do go to dinner in a few hours."

He sighed "I would feel more comfortable in casual wear"

"But you look fine." He held out his arm to escort him with a smirk.

He just rose an eyebrow "fine, where are we going before dinner? And I'm not taking your arm."

"Ushishi, I'm going to take you dancing."

Fran groaned ready to shut the door "no thanks, I don't dance."

He smirked "does froggy not know how to dance?"

"Nope. And I don't want to learn."

"Here," he stepped into the room "let me teach you."

"I rather not make a fool of myself." He stepped away.

"You'll be fine, come all I'll teach you." He grabbed his waist and pulled him close.

Fran immideatly blushed shoving him away "n-no...!"

He held him again with a smile "one dance froggy..."

Fran looked away bashfully giving in "Fine..."

He held his waist and slowly started dancing, leading of course but fran was stubling a bit.

Bel chuckled watching him try to keep his balence "try to follow me."

"I can't...!"

"Ushishi, then we'll move a little slower..." he held him closer and danced at a more slow and smooth pace, making fran even more timid. Fran kept his eyes directed away as they danced to the sound of silent music before fran said "this is stupid."

Bel smirked knowing he was shy "your not bad froggy, ushishi. Better then I thought."

"Shut up, I'm stumbling over myself-I don't want to dance anymore."

"Come on froggy, just relax and try."

"I don't know how to dance...!"

"ushishi thats why im teaching you." he smirked dipping him suddenly.

Fran gasped and clung to him snapping "Bel-!" He wasn't expecting that.

Bel smirked and chuckled leaning down for a kiss.

Frans eyes widened 'DAMNIT!' He shoved Belphegor away and hit the floor "Fuck sempai-can't you ever move slow?!" He snapped angry.

Bel chuckled "i was just messing with you froggy." he held his hand out to help him up.

He slapped his hand away standing "I'm not one of ur easy dates that's wishing and begging for your touch! Your going to treat me with respect tonight!" He snapped. No one has ever spoke to Bel like that...no ones ever...not wanted it.

'he's different...i like that' he slowly smirked and bowed "what princess wouldn't get respected."

"I don't know. But I'm not a princess. I'm a boy. Quit treating this date like a joke." He snipped leaving the room to get away from bel.

Bels eyes narrowed a bit "I'm not, I'm treating it like a date." Following him.

Fran turned to him and snipped "you think this is amusing? U think acting like everyone's prince charming on a white horse is entertaining? Its not. Its obnoxious and quite frankly, its cocky." He crossed his arms "you'er not a prince from my dreams to save me from a romance-less valentines day. You'er no one special to me, you'er not a prince, you'er a team partner that I'm having dinner with because I felt SORRY that you were CHEATED on. How did that feel by the way? A girl wanting someone else besides the "dreamy hansom prince charming"? We're going out to dinner-its a FIRST DATE. Treat it like one. Don't be cocky like were so damn comfortable with each other. Its a first date."

Bel glared a bit "wow froggy your no fun at all. Even if its a first date, a real prince like me would still make it special." he said leaving to his own room.

He glared a bit "I'm not talking about making it special, I'm sure your very good at that. I'm saying ur not trying to get me like you-ur cocky acting like I already do!"

Bel chuckled "ushishi well i guess i was wrong for thinking that you would already like your sempi." He said sarcastically.

He glared getting frustrated "I meant in a romantic way-! Ya know what? This date is a bad idea." He snipped going back to his room and slamming the door, indicating that he wasn't going. He started tossing off the nice clothes in a fit.

Bel sighed stopping in the hallway and going back to Fran's room opening the door slowly "Froggy please...I want to take you out."

His back was facing the door as he tossed off his nice shirt. There were three deep scars diagonally down the center of his back. He grabbed a t-shirt and thru it on "forget it bel. I'm not gonna deal with this all night."

Bel looked at his curiously 'those marks...' he sighed "froggy...please, i want you to have a nice date..."

"Maybe u should of thought of that before u acted like a cocky ass."

"think you could give me another chance?" Bel asked softly not trying to fight with him.

He sighed "...but I already changed my shirt." He really didn't want to fall for the prince. Then he would just be another feather in Bels hat.

"We can go out somewhere casual before dinner...? And just bring our dress clothes with?" He smiled softly hoping to persuade him.

He bit his lip, he couldn't help but give in "fine...tell me where."

"Where ever you want to go." Bel smiled kindly.

Fran shrugged "...the park..?"

Bel chuckled with a smile "alright, let me get changed." He left the room to do so. Fran looked down sighing softly to himself and lightly blushing as he changed out of his nice clothes and in to something casual. Throwing his nice clothes into a bag just like Bel did.

When Fran was ready he left his room meeting up with bel at the front door. He couldn't believe he was going on this damn date. Of course Bel was pleased, as he opened the door for them and then took Frans hand.

Fran immediately yanked his hand back. No, this wasn't happening.

"Ushishi come on froggy, i cant just hold your hand?"

"No. And let's get one thing straight." He said as they headed to the park and fran looked to bel with a narrow glare "you are not to kiss me. Not any time today. Not even when the date is over. Got it?"

"what kind of first date would this be if i didn't kiss you?" he smirked.

"A friend date." He snipped before ending the conversation. They later arrived at the park and the first thing Fran did was go to the water fountain. It was a boring place for a date but Fran was trying to avoid anyplace romantic, private, or expensive.

Bel following him over to the fountain thinking 'a friend date won't last long. Ushishi.'

The fountain was surrounded by sweet lovers holding each other and tossing coins in for wishes.

Bel smirked noticing the lovers, he looked to fran handing him a coin that he had yanked out of his pocket "why dont you make a wish?"

He sighed "what would I wish for? They're all wishing for love."

"wish for what ever you want" he chuckled 'ya like me and froggy would ever be in love.'

He sighed holding the coin tight and shutting his eyes, and wishing deeply in thought 'i wish I never fall for him.' He flicked the coin and it spun up the dove down into the water making a plop then fran let out a sigh 'ever...'

He looked to him with a smirk "what did you wish for?"

He glanced away mumbling "to never be hurt by someone." He slightly lied.

Bel chuckled "that's a hard one to come true."

"Ya, what ever." He started wondering over by a path "wanna go for a walk...?"

Bel followed him with a light grin "Sure."

Walking down the path they traveled deep into the woods together. Bel wanted to hold his hand but didn't know Fran wouldn't like it.

"This is nice..." Bel said softly enjoying the afternoon.

'He hasn't tried a move...' he gave him a light smile "ya...it is." After a bit of wondering they found an adandoned swing set.

Bel smirked sighting it and running over "ushishi get on froggy."

"Are you serious?" Fran asked traveling off the path over to it "It's covered in rust and dirt."

Bel brushed the seat "its fine, come on." He grinned.

Fran gave in with a "fine" and got on. Bel began to push him and fran let out a chuckle "is this seriously happening...?"

He chuckled "what's wrong froggy? Don't like being pushed?"

"I'm just surprised I'm here with you doing something so childish."

"its not childish its suppose to be sweet." he stopped pushing him and sat down in the second seat seat next to him, starting to swing. Fran blushed lightly to himself, thinking this was sweet. Until bel spoke up again with a challenge "I bet I can swing higher."

Fran smirked "oh really?" He said accepting the challenge and started pumping his legs harder.

As they competed against each other fiercely niether of them noticed that a rusty clamp on frans swing was slowly bending and breaking from age and weight. They kicked hard until the clam made a loud squeek and it caught bels eye.

"Hey froggy, maybe we should slow down, or stop..." he said a bit nervous watching the clamp, it was going to snap.

"U just wanna win-!" The clamp snapped and half of the swing fell, fran hit the floor hard and let out a pained groan."nhg-!"

Bel immediately jumped off and ran over "Frog-you ok?!" He leaned down on his knees and lifted fran into his lap who let out another pained groan.

Fran curled a bit "nh...no..ah-I fell in mid air-and on the chain!"

Bel frowned a bit "I wanted us to slow down so the swings wouldn't break...want me to take you home?" He sounded actually conserned.

He groaned curling in his arms "no I'm fine..." he chuckled a bit "I was having fun until that..." the sun shined in thru the cracks of the trees, hitting frans eyes perfectly as he glanced up and flashed the stunning shade of green.

Bel actually blushed lightly seeing the breath taking eyes, it was like for a moment they connected. He smiled to ignore his own flush 'i wonder if he'll pull back...' "I know how to make it better..." he leaned down for a gentle kiss when a finger touched his lip. Bel opened his eyes to see fran smirking back at him and then sitting up.

"Can we focus more on the fact I fell from a broken swing rather then my lips?"

Bel smirked "ushishi want me to kiss your bruises better?"

"You just want to continue breaking the rules don't u bel? My only rule." He smirked "your lips, do not touch my body."

bel smirked "that's your only rule?" he was determined to kiss fran by the end of the night, he wanted that frog to be his.

He smirked "yep. Lips off." He stood stumbling a bit, his hips hurt. Bel caught him and tried to lift him bridal style.

"Just let me carry you." He smirked but fran refused pushing him off.

"What? No way I can walk..! come on let's just..-" he grabbed belphegors hand and started to travel down the path "walk..."

Bel chuckle holding his hand back with a light grip and a smirk "alright."

Fran was a bit nervous though...he didn't want them getting closer.

As they walked peacefully up the path they started to hear faint music and laughter. Bel looked around conserned on where the growing volume noise was coming from but then they approuched an open site. A secret hidden valentines day festival! Taking place in the middle of old fair grounds.

bel chuckled "ushishi well this is a nice find."

Fran wide eyed the scene then groaned "you must be kidding me...there's hearts everywhere..."

He smirked "it IS valentine's day froggy. The day of love and romance."

Fran sighed "I suppose you want to enjoy this?"

Bel chuckled "well this IS a date, and this is perfect."

Fran sighed looking around at all the games and mini rides 'it does look like fun...' "fine...let's enjoy the festival..."

Bel smirked taking his hand again and walking him in "great, what do you want to do first?"

* * *

_**TO BE VERY MUCH CONTINUED...**_


End file.
